Timeline
2006 May 26 '''- Phil's first video, "Phil's Video Blog," is uploaded '''2007 2008 2009 June 21 '- Dan and Phil become Facebook friends '''October 16 '- Dan's first video, "Hello Internet," is uploaded '''October 19 - Dan and Phil meet for the first time IRL October 20 '- Phil Is Not on Fire is filmed '''October 25 '- Phil Is Not on Fire is uploaded '''2010 Feburary 13 - Phil films the infamous Valentine's Day video while Dan is on holiday in India May 27 - June 3 - Trip to Portugal May 28 - PINOF 2 uploaded July 27 - August 2 - YouTuber holiday in Jamaica September 16 - Dan moves to Manchester for uni November 16 - Dan is hospitalized in Manchester 2011 August 10 - Dan moves in with Phil in Manchester September 17 - Valentine's Day Video unprivated via YouTube glitch November 1 - PINOF 3 uploaded December 25 - First BBC R1 Christmas Special radio show 2012 May 5 - Phil's first YouNow liveshow July 10 - Dan's first YouNow liveshow July 23 - Moved to the first London flat September 12 - PINOF 4 uploaded October 11 - Dan receives his official uni withdrawal confirmation December 25 - Second BBC R1 Christmas Special Radio Show 2013 January 3 - First weekly request radio show on BBC R1 February 4 - Dan hits 1 million subscribers July 6 - Phil hits 1 million subscribers July 31 - Dan hits 2 million subscribers November 22 - PINOF 5 uploaded December 29 - Dan hits 3 million subscribers 2014 January 6 - Dan and Phil host the YouTube livestream of the Brit Awards nominations August 24 - Final request radio show on BBC R1 August 29 - Phil hits 2 million subscribers September 1 - First Internet Takeover on BBC R1 September 12 - DanandPhilGAMES channel is created September 24 - Dil Howlter is born November 6 - PINOF 6 uploaded 2015 February 3 - Dan hosts the #NicerInternet special on BBC R1 February 25 - Dan and Phil host the YouTube livestream of the Brit Awards March 8 - DanandPhilGAMES hits 1 million subscribers March 26 - The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire and The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire announced via YouTube trailer April 1 - DanandPhilCRAFTS is created with its first video April 9 - April 20 - Trip to Japan August 6 - 7 Second Challenge app released August 20 - Dan hits 5 million subscribers October 8 - TABINOF is released. Also first TATINOF performance (UK) October 12 - Phil hits 3 million subscribers November 29 - PINOF 7 uploaded 2016 February 24 - Dan and Phil host the YouTube livestream of the Brit Awards April 1 - Second DanandPhilCRAFTS video is uploaded April 25 - Last Internet Takeover on BBC R1 August 10 - Dan hits 6 million subscribers October 5 - TATINOF documentaries released on YouTube Red October 23 - Dan and Phil jointly win "Best Vlogger" at the BBC R1 Teen Awards November 3 - Dan and Phil Go Outside published November 22 - BONCAs (Dan and Phil come away with three awards) November 29 - PINOF 8 uploaded December 6 - Final TATINOF performance 2017 March 14 - Phil hits 4 million subscribers April 26 - Move to second London flat May 1 - Dan rebrands from danisnotonfire to Daniel Howell August 26 - First livestreamed DAPG video October 19 - Truth Bombs released November 10 - '''Interactive Introverts announced '''November 24 - PINOF 9 uploaded 2018 April 28 - First Interactive Introverts performance October 17 - Interactive Introverts DVD announced November 28 - Interactive Introverts Live Q&A Event December 7 - PINOF 10 uploaded (final PINOF) December 10 - Interactive Introverts DVD released December 12 - Dan and Phil host a Tumblr AnswerTime December 18 - Final Dan Vs Phil on DAPG December 24 - DAPG enters temporary hiatus 2019 June 13 - Dan comes out as queer June 30 - Phil comes out as gayCategory:Dan and Phil Category:Phan